Full Circle
by redfoxmoon
Summary: It starts out badly. They fight all the time. One is a loud messyhaired idiot who just wants a friend, another is pale and obsessed with becoming strong, and the last is just too concerned with looking pretty to notice.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Naruto. Though I wish I could...**

**A/N: **This is not my best work, but I hope you like it. I may take it off and rewrite it later.

****

**Full Circle**

It starts out badly. They fight all the time. One is a loud messy-haired idiot who just wants a friend, another is pale and obsessed with becoming strong, and the last is just too concerned with looking pretty to notice.

When they become a team, their leader tries to teach them to work together and the importance of knowing each other. He tried, but it never truly got through to them.

As they grew older, they all developed an appreciation for bodies. One in the bodies of the opposite sex, one in making their own body last forever, and the last in making their body beautiful.

Time passed and they drifted apart, but they would always be connected.

One of them, the loudmouth that grew to become a pervert—later trained his own team of rookies. And one of those rookies would grow to train his own team that would mirror his sensei's very closely.

Of his three charges one was denounced by his family, yet became a loudmouth that knew the values of friendship; another was obsessed with following the rules and becoming strong; and the last was happy to learn how to make bodies better.

This leader knew that though he and his old teammates fought sometimes, they always completed missions and had survived thus far. So he decided to teach in his own way, yet he used some teachings of his old sensei to promote teamwork.

Yet his team fell apart. Though they were slowly learning the importance of the lessons taught to them they were learned too late, and this time the consequences came much sooner than they would come for the first team.

The loud one was crushed while saving his teammate.

The girl gave her life to save that of another using a forbidden jutsu learned in her spare time.

And the last had only a red eye and a large stone to remember them by.

And after his own team broke apart his old sensei's team was not far behind.

One had lost two people that she dearly loved and had abandoned her village to live a life of gamboling and drinking.

Another left in search of power and immortality when he failed to receive an honor he felt was due to him. Which was given to the former student of the third teammate, who had only the one remaining student left.

That man also died a tragic death giving his life to safe his village and also sacrificing his son's happiness for many years to come. And leaving his last student alone with another name to mourn on the stone.

That student would later get a genin team of his own, which will bring the story full circle and connect the teammates of the past to the ones of the future.

The sensei would be reminded of his former team, yet unknowingly they also closely resembled the team of his sensei's sensei.

One was a loudmouth messy-haired idiot who lived a life alone and full of misery because of his father's sacrifice.

Another was pale and obsessed with becoming strong and taking revenge.

The last was obsessed with the pale one and was too blind to notice their problems.

The sensei would try to correct the mistakes that led to his team's downfall—but it would not be enough and the cycle was repeated; yet it was also finally connected.

The one obsessed with immortality had discovered that he could take the bodies of others and in turn gain their strengths for himself. He found the body of the one obsessed with revenge too good to pass up and so offered him the power to take that vengeance.

The loudmouthed pervert found that the other loudmouthed idiot was too much like himself in the past, and too similar to his former student, to ignore.

And when the one obsessed with beauty was dragged back to her village she found that the girl that was blind really wasn't, and that she was too much like herself not to help.

So the pale one left behind his village and his only friend, to train under the one obsessed with power (and snakes now, too), who was planning to take over his body the first chance he got.

The loudmouth left his village, with a promise to the last one to return; to train with the pervert loudmouth to become strong enough to fulfill a promise to later to bring back the one obsessed with vengeance.

And the last one remained behind to train with the one obsessed with beauty. Because she wasn't blind anymore and she would do anything to help her teammates—her friends.

She wanted to be ready for the future conflict she knew would come.

This is a vicious cycle.

Now the final act must play out and hopefully the ending won't be as tragic as it was in the past.

And hopefully this is truly the last stage in the circle and it will not repeat again…

**Please review, and give me constructive critism where you think I need it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
